


I Wanna Be Loved

by Cradlerobin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cradlerobin/pseuds/Cradlerobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Nightwing Manifesto. "Letting the sensation of free fall run through his body, adrenaline coursing through his veins, till he shot his grappling gun and continued to swing, feeling limitless. That was the true meaning of freedom." Previously posted on FF.net in 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a heart inside the night  
> I can feel its vital signs  
> The beat goes dry, and the spirit dies
> 
> I wanna dig this Tinseltown 'til its six feet underground  
> It's safe to say, that timing is everything (everything)  
> I wanna be free, I wanna be loved,  
> I wanna be more than you're thinking of

While swinging in the air, Dick would let the momentum in his limbs propel him to the next rooftop, where he would run with all the energy he had, relishing in the burn of his muscles as he pushed himself beyond his extremes. Till he would reach the edge of the rooftop and throw himself off, letting the sensation of freefall run through his body, adrenaline coursing through his veins, till he shot his grappling gun and continued to swing, feeling limitless. That was the true meaning of freedom

Dick held certain truths about love. His parents loved to perform so they joined the circus. They loved each other, so they had him. They loved him so they taught him to fly. Those truths were simple and could be reasoned with the simpleness of the child he had been. 

Alfred showed his love in soft smiles and even softer waffles. In the way he took special care with the way his tux was ironed before he left for another Wayne Galla. In the way he winced when he came home in need of stitches. Alfred wasn’t affectionate, but he didn’t need to be, Dick could read the affection off the lines of his weathered face, if he paid enough attention.

With Alfred, Dick could indulge his tendencies towards more sweeping gratitude. He could bring home real presents for Alfred, like his favorite chocolate all the way from Belgium, just because he felt like it. He could genuinely hug Alfred, though he was stiff as ever, Alfred always made the effort to reciprocate. Dick could cook for him on Father’s day, and Alfred would smile at his burnt bacon and over brewed tea. Alfred’s indulgent smile was always worth the effort.

Tim was shy and quiet with his love, but would pay attention to everything you’ve ever done or said. He learned from Dick’s mistakes and took his advice vitally serious, which Dick appreciated. Tim could get you the perfect present, before you even told him it was your birthday, because he watched and he knew. 

Dick sincerely wanted to look after Tim, to make sure that he had an outlet in the family that Dick never had; an older brother. Tim wasn’t much for displays of affection, much like his mentor, but when no one was looking Dick would ruffle his hair, or pat his back proudly. Tim would quirk his eyebrow but Dick knew he liked it, Dick paid attention too.

 

Others were harder; Bruce was hardest. Batman existed because of the love he had for his deceased parents. Because of the love he had for the childhood he had lost, Batman existed to prevent any other child from losing what he had lost.

But Bruce, not Batman, had strange ways of showing his love for things besides justice and the night. Dick had tried showing him he loved him the traditional route, but Bruce was Bruce, and Dick never received more than a wave of the hand. No; Dick now knew that if you went to Bruce with a problem and took his advice, Bruce would know. Small acts mattered more to him; like the sapphire cuff links Dick gave to him for father’s day, without a word, just a card saying “From Dick’. Dick would never admit it, but it made him smile when he saw Bruce wear them. 

Dick finally knew Bruce loved him when he had tried to go out as Robin alone for the first time. Bruce had spent the whole night searching every rooftop and alleyway for him. Didn’t stop looking until he found him back at the cave cleaning out a large cut he’d received in his forearm. Bruce didn’t say a word to him but, took the first aid kit from him and began cleaning the wound himself. He sewed it up and bandaged it without a word of disapproval, just quietly told him never to do it again. Dick had finally been old enough to understand that this was the way Bruce showed him he loved him. So when Dick decided to go solo, he knew that Batman’s protests were just his way of showing he cared, cared enough to not want to see him go. 

Dick also knew he wanted to be more than what everyone thought the Boy Wonder should be. Be more than the sunshine in the Bat’s shadow, he wanted his own shadow, his own legacy. So as Nightwing with the air rushing through his hair, Gotham below him and the love of those he loved in the back of his mind, he was happy to be alone.


End file.
